The present invention relates to covers for magazines, books, and the like, and more particularly concerns a protector of simple construction effectively and detachably connectable to a magazine or book and readily removable therefrom.
Magazines and books that are subject to use by transients, experience hard use that frequently damages or destroys the cover, the page contents, or both. Thus it is common in such transient or public areas such as, for example, the waiting room of a professional's office or a commercial airplane, to provide each of the magazines that are made available for use of patients, clients, customers, passengers, and the like, with a protective cover that protects the magazine but does not interfere with its use. Periodical publications, such as magazines, are replaced in such areas on a weekly or monthly basis. But common sense and economy dictate the reuse of the protective cover. Thus the protective covers must be regularly attached to and removed from the magazines.
Covers commonly used are complex and costly, heavy and bulky, and often difficult to remove from or attach to a magazine. For example, a commonly used cover employs a backbone having a rigid metallic bar that is detachable, at least at one end, so that a magazine may be inserted between the bar and the center portion of the cover to which it is connected. The detaching and re-connection of such connecting bar is relatively time-consuming, particularly when one realizes the large number of such magazines that are required to be changed. Moreover, such covers are costly and bulky and make magazine storage more difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cover that eliminates or minimizes above-mentioned difficulties.